


Percy and Annabeth get stuck

by orphan_account



Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Omorashi, Trapped In Elevator, Wetting, non sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are stuck in an elevator and Annabeth has to pee.They're in their early 20s in this story.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996189
Kudos: 17





	Percy and Annabeth get stuck

Percy and Annabeth stepped into the elevator at their apartment complex. They had moved in together a couple of months ago, after graduating from college and getting engaged. Percy was a marine Biologist, and Annabeth was an architect. 

As the elevator traveled upward, suddenly it ground to a halt. But the doors didn't open. They were stuck.

"Urgh, where's Leo when you need him?" asked Annabeth

"In Texas, building his machine shop with Calypso", answered Percy.

"rhetorical question," said Annabeth.

Percy sat against the wall and Annabeth sat beside him. Every day, he thanked the gods that he knew her, that she was his and he was hers.

He thought about the night they had gotten engaged. They had visited Camp Half Blood after graduation and gone for a walk down the beach, ending in a picnic at sunset. Percy had a ring in his pocket but was waiting for the right moment to use it. He was so nervous. "Percy, we've been through a lot together," Annabeth had said. Percy had agreed and they'd reminisced for a while. And Annabeth asked him to marry her. Percy had to laugh a little. He'd been stressing out and she'd asked him!

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Annabeth rising to her feet and beginning to pace the floor. ADHD demigods and elevators didn't really mix well. Percy stood up as well, tapping his foot in boredom and nervousness.

Minutes turned into hours. Annabeth sighed. She hadn't told Percy, but she had had to pee before she even entered the elevator. She hadn't gone because she had thought she would be in the apartment in a matter of minutes. Why had she had so much water at dinner? The glass of wine she had consumed wasn't helping matters either. Every minute brought her closer to an accident. That would be so embarrassing, especially in front of Percy. She tried to distract herself by thinking about the wedding. They would have it on the beach. Hazel and Piper would be bridesmaids. Grover would be Percy's best man.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a little pee spurting into her pants. She clenched her muscles tightly and tried to stand still.

But Percy had noticed something was wrong and asked her what. She told him, in a somewhat sharper voice than she intended, "Nothing!"

"Something is," He said, looking hurt.

"I just really have to pee," she admitted.

"Can you hold it?" He asked.

"Not for very long!" She said.

A few more minutes passed. She eventually succumbed to the desire to hold herself, undignified as it was.

"You can do it," said Percy. "I'm sure we'll be out of here soon." She wasn't convinced, but she nodded.

Twenty minutes later, she felt more leak out, making a damp spot on the front of her pants, but regained control (barely). "Percy," she said, "I really don't think I can hold it!" And a moment later, she was proved right as she began to pee uncontrollably, trying hard to stop it at first, but ultimately giving up and relaxing her muscles. Percy politely turned away as his fiance soaked her pants. He knew she wouldn't want him to watch her. When he knew she was finished, he turned back toward her. Her face was beet red. He walked over to her, hugging her. She laid her head against his chest.

"You're not disgusted with me?" she asked.

"I could never be disgusted by you, wise girl." He told her. "It could happen to anyone."

"Not to you," she said.

"Yeah?" he said. "Do you remember that time, on the Argo II. When I was sick."

"Yes" she said. "That was scary. You couldnt even walk. Jason had to take you to the bathroom," She felt a pang of sadness at his name. Even four years after his death. Some things never heal completely.

"I didn't make it," he told her. "Someone was in the bathroom and I wet my pants in the hall, in front of Jason. I expected him to tease me or be disgusted, but he told me it was okay, and promised he'd never tell. And he kept the secret till his dying day."

"You had an excuse," she said. "You were sick."

"You have an excuse too," he told her. "You're stuck in an elevator."

He gave her his jacket to cover her pants, and not too long after, they were rescued from the elevator. They made a solemn pact to take the stairs from now on.


End file.
